Masami
Masami is the het ship between Mako and Asami Sato from The Legend of Korra fandom. Canon Mako first met Asami when she accidentally hit him with her moped. Mako was about to yell at her but was smitten by her beauty and quickly forgave her. Asami felt bad and took him out on a date to Kwong's Cuisine. The two hit it off right away. Mako later explained how he lost his parents to a firebender and Asami explained that she also lost her mother to a firebender but felt safe around Mako. Asami was also a huge fan of Mako's pro-bending team and convinced her father to sponsor his team so that he could enter the tournament. Asami and Mako went to Tarrlok's gala as a couple. They also went on several more dates. Korra tried to make a move on Mako and although he did have feelings for her, he still remained with Asami. After the pro-bending arena was shut down, Asami allowed Mako and his brother Bolin to go live with her. However, it was later discovered that Asami's father was an Equalist. Mako comforted her after realizing this. Asami eventually began to learn of the feelings between Mako and Korra. She found out from Ikki that Korra liked Mako and noticed that he began to act obsessive once Korra was kidnapped. Asami asked Bolin if Mako liked Korra and found out that they kissed at one point. Asami later confronted Mako about the situation. Mako refused to admit anything and complained that it was not the right to discuss their relationship, but Asami remarked that they might not have a relationship to discuss. Before the final battle for Republic City, Mako apologized to Asami for letting their relationship go the way it did. They admitted that they cared for each other and kissed one final time before they broke up. Mako ended up dating Korra for over six months but they broke up. Asami was worried that things were not going well between them and asked Mako if everything was alright. Mako and Asami decided to work together to figure out who was bombing the ships. Asami eventually overheard Mako saying that her and Korra broke up and asked why he did not tell her. Later, all of Asami's supplies were stolen. She was about to give up but Mako refused to give up on her. Asami kissed Mako but quickly apologized. Mako eventually found out that Varrick was behind the bombings but was too late to stop Asami from signing an agreement with him so he did not tell her. Varrick could tell that Mako was catching on and threatened to harm Asami and Bolin if he did not cooperate but he still refused. Asami later came over and tried to convince Mako to go on a date with her. He refused until she mentioned Kwong's Cuisine and then he agreed and kissed her. However, Mako was arrested shortly after. When he was finally released, Korra kissed him in front of Asami because she forgot about the break-up. Mako refused to remind Korra and although nothing was said, he and Asami were done for good after that. Mako and Asami still remained on good terms although Mako was awkward around both Asami and Korra at first. Asami realized that Mako was never really on to be in touch with his feelings. Three years later, the two still seemed to be very good friends. When Prince Wu was hitting on Asami, Mako came over to interrupt them. They talked about how their jobs were going. When Korra finally returned, the two joined her for lunch and worked with her to save Wu when he was captured. They eventually joined for a group hug at the end. Fanon Masami became popular as soon as Asami was introduced as a love interest for Mako. Many fans did not trust Asami and speculated that she was an Equalist. However, it turned out that only Asami's father, Hiroshi, was an Equalist. Many fans began to hate Mako in general because of the way he behaved around Korra while he was dating Asami. In fact, only a few die-hard fans of Masami were still around by the end of Book One. However, with the brief rekindling of their romance in Book Two, fans resurfaced again. Masami primarily rivals the Makorra, Bosami, and Korrasami ships. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Mako/Asami tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on : on Trivia * Although it was not clear at first, the final kiss and apology in Book One was supposed to be a break up. Navigation